random ideas
by sniper757
Summary: here are one shots, two shots and more. they are just naruto ideas. also if you have the balls take them as a challange and make a story like it but better. mostly strong naruto. might even write a few god like ones.


I don't own naruto. If I did sasuke would be dead.

As with all my stories if you get an idea for your own story take it and make your own. Because the only person I believe can tell someone not to use there ideas are the people who make them. If an author tells you to take something down because it is simmaler tell them to get the owner of your story 'Like J . K . Rowling for harry potter stories (witch I just learned has given full approval to fanfic writers to write fanfics)' to tell you to take it down and you will. As they don't own it they get no say (as long as it is not word for word someone's story. If is word for word then it is not your story (unless you adopt it) and u must change or delete it)

Just give me a little credit if you use one of my ideas as I will if I use someone elses

The forbidden scroll is not called the forbidden nin-jutsu scroll. That is the idea based on my idea that I am writing now.

-Somewhere in the Forest after Naruto learned shadow clone jutsu-

_'hmm if one jutsu makes me gennin level I bet two will be even better' _ thought a short kid wearing the ugliest orange jumpsuit that anyone has ever scene. Naruto putting the scroll on his back ready to take it to his house, where he has some blank scrolls to copy jutsu down in, had a thought. _'if I leave now I might miss mizuki or iruka__** (1)**__. Ohh I know I will just send a shadow one'_ and with that naruto made a shadow clone and told it to go to his house and return with a few scrolls.

-everything else happened like normal-

-naruto's house-

after finding a few scrolls the clone was about to return to the forest when he notice he had the scroll on his back. And never looking a gift horse in the mouth Naruto clone started copying full explanations of jutsu as well as how to perform them. After putting everything of the shadow clone (so yes he knows they can learn for him) he started the next jutsus.

The next jutsu was called chakra split. And it did just that. It split your chakra into. When it is done the chakra you put in to it (min of at least 1 / 8 max 1 / 2) will never be yours again. It will create a second chakra within the body and will constantly intermingle making it so the no genjutsu ever have a chance to set in. it makes you invulnerable to genjutsu (even the sharingan's genjutsu. The only reason that it is almost imposable to get out of one was because it only is on for three seconds. And by the time someone is there to help break it the genjutsu is already over.)

under the explanation was the reason for being forbidden

wile this is good for people with a lot of chakra and extremely disability to genjutsu. It is forbidden because the permanent loss of chakra as well as that the user will never be able to preform genjutsu. This jutsu should only be used with jounin chakra levels. It is also forbidden because after it is used the jounin will have less chakra then normal there. chakra control will need to be retrained.

The next jutsu was just labeled super strong

naruto's clone being...well naruto like _KNEW_ he had to learn it.

This jutsu is used by taking a good amount of chakra condense it to a small point and release it all in one shot.

Example. Making a fist and release this jutsu just at impact. Depending on the amount of chakra put into it the damage will do more with more chakra.

Forbidden because chakra control needed. Without expert control this jutsu will damage the chakra point and it will take a wile to heal. However after it heals the point will be a little bigger and it will be easier to use this jutsu with THAT point.

Estamated time to hea--

at that part a vase above naruto's clone fell on him despelling him just as the original naruto walled threw the door. When the memories got to naruto he stood still in the doorway. When he got back to normal he just said. "okay this will be interesting"

**1-** I will not put any Japanese things like tou-san kee/kaa-san because I just am not sure what they FULLY mean. They could have multi meanings and I just think it is better I leave them out then to miss use them

this is a one shot to give other people inspiration. I might add more or start something different

but if you like it better in challenge form here is one

1-naruto steals the forbidden scroll and learns shadow clone as well as tsunade's super strong punch jutsu. Bonus for a jutsu the helps with genjutsu ( help get rid of them or help him perform them)


End file.
